


I can’t lose you. I won’t.

by moodogs



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Magnus watches his friends pass away, Other, Sad, hnng, im so sorry guys it was a request, mildly depressing, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodogs/pseuds/moodogs
Summary: Magnus has to watch his friends and family pass away and age while he doesn’t
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I can’t lose you. I won’t.

It’s been four years since the fight with Gaia. Percy and Annabeth started college immediately after high school, and today is graduation. Only Annabeth,her dad, Percys’ mom’ and Alex and I are allowed because if there are too many greek demigods in one spot alot of monsters show up.   
We take our seats and the ceremony begins. Getting to Percy takes a while, but we finally get there.He delivers a beautiful speech about how the school has helped him, how he’s going to miss it, and how he hopes it will help others.  
The ceremony ends, so we pick up Percy and go out to eat. I have a wonderful time connecting with them. We don’t meet up often, so I try to get it in when I can. The world around me is slowly changing, and I don't much care for it.  
Two years later…..  
“Today’s the day.” I say to Alex, “Are you ready for Percy and Anabeths’ wedding?” Alex nods at me and adjusts my tie. It’s a gentle green with golden lines etched into it to match Alex’ dress.   
Alex twirls in her dress, the color showing off her complexion, and the room feels airy and light. “How do I look?” She asks. Her dress is a gorgeous green that matches her hair, which has grown out so now only the ends are green while the roots are a gentle black. Her waist is adorned with her golden garrote wire that could easily defend us at the wedding if a monster shows up. The top is a heart shaped bust with a sheer green lace for sleeves. The bottom stretches into a flowy gown, almost like a princess’ ball gown.  
“You look amazing.” I smile and take her hand and lead her out to the seating area where the rest of the gang is. Everyone is there, from the six of those who helped against Gaia, to the entire Camp Half-blood. Even the Hunters are there, their camp hunting clothes switched for silvery dresses and laurel wreaths atop their heads. A few gods are in the seating area too, such as Dionysus, Artemis, Aphrodite , and of course Percys’ dad Poseidon and Annabeths’ mom Athena. Annabeth’s’ dad and Percys’ mom are also there, both trying to avoid the gods they once dated.  
Percy and Annabeth were gonna have the wedding at camp where they met, but it was too small so it’s being held at Camp Jupiter in a gorgeous Roman chapel. It’s a beautiful place, with glass murals of different weddings and all sorts of gorgeous Roman scenes. It was built specifically for this wedding.  
We take our seats and watch the ceremony commence. It’s beautiful, to the point that Percy cries when he sees Annabeth in her gown. He almost can't speak his vows. Alex and I wish we could have this.  
I grow even more sad whenever I meet up with them. It’s hard to watch their lives go on around me while I stay young forever at Hotel Valhalla until the end of time.   
Three years pass.  
Annabeth is in the hospital. She’s having her first child. Meanwhile, back in Boston, I have to have someone else run Chase Space so they don’t ask questions. People are starting to notice that Alex and I look the same. Everyone is excited for the baby. It’s all we can think about, honestly.  
“Maybe they’ll name the baby after us?” Alex laughs. Her long dark hair, re-dyed a darker green this time, falls below her shoulders. I smile too. “Well they DID want to make me his godparent, but that would’ve been hard to explain.” She smiles and shakes her head as we head to a portal to go see Percy at the hospital.  
The baby is beautiful. She has Percys’ eyes, Annabeths’ hair, and Sally Jackson’s nose. Percy jokes she might be a boat architect which makes Annabeth laugh even though she’s exhausted.  
“Welcome to the world, Diana Jackson.” I smile at the baby with tears in my eyes. Alex squeezes my hand to let me know he’s there. We almost cry at the sight of the baby. Percy actually does cry eventually and has to leave the room. We all smile at this display of love, but it makes me sad because the world is once again changing and growing.  
A week later..  
Hearth and I visit Blitzen. He’s a little older now, but not much. His hair is graying a little from stress. Thankfully he has an assistant now who he brought in from the Chase Space. She’s a young mortal who happens to be a legacy of Aphrodite, and although she hates it, she’s the stereotypical child who’s good with makeup.   
Blitz and Hearth embrace for a moment whileI’ browse the store and reminisce about when the place first opened years ago. I’ve been wanting to try to see if they will come stay in Valhalla with me, even for a bit, but I can’t bring myself to tear them from all this. They’re finally happy. Hearth got better about his family life and now works odd jobs and does occasional quests with the gang. Tearing them from that when they’re in a good spot would break me and ruin our friendship.   
We spend a while hanging out, until I get a call from Sam. We have to go on another quest. Hearth, Blitzen, and I decide to go to the coffee shop together to meet up with Sam. The quest is a little more dangerous than anticipated, ao I urge Hearth and Blitz to stay back. I don’t know what I would do without them. Neither one of them listens and comes with me anyway.  
We almost lose Blitz a week into the quest. He’s only almost thirty. I can’t lose him. I won’t. He’s been trying to find a way to propose to Hearth, but it hasn’t been the right time. They both hold each other and cry as I heal him back to life. It’s oddly hard because we’re exhausted, but I manage.  
Annabeth calls me during the quest. Diana has a mild fever. Percy healed her with water, but they’re still concerned for her. This quest cannot get worse. It almost does.   
Mallory almost loses her hand and Halfborn has to stitch it up because I’m too exhausted to heal her. We spend time at the Banana Boat ship while we rest. I manage to call Annabeth back and find Diana is fine. Alex holds me the entire time and I cry into his arms. It’s getting hard to see them grow, and I almost throw up at all the emotions it causes to swirl within me.  
We get back and Blitzen finally proposes to Hearth as soon as the quest is over and we’re safe. He says yes and we plan the wedding.   
Six months later...  
Alex and I wear almost the same thing to this wedding, except her dress is pink this time. The wedding is beautiful. We have to have a translator for the sign language, but other than that, the wedding goes well.  
Blitzes business grows and he gets a secondary location. Hearth is a manager at the secondary to make sure things go smoothly. I can’t stand seeing things grow, but I can’t stop it either. I begin crying myself to sleep, and Alex has to comfort me all the time to make sure I’m okay. She’s my greatest friend and confidante.  
Fifty years later…  
Annabeth and Percy have made it to a nursing home. Diana watches them. I’ve stopped visiting because many people are getting suspicious. It breaks my heart not to see them anymore but I have no choice. Too many people are catching on, and I can’t risk exposing Valhalla.  
Blitzen and Hearth have stopped working and coming on quests. They visit me a lot in Valhalla, but I can tell they’re tired. I tell them to stop coming, and after a while they do. I hate life right now.  
Eighty years later…  
They’re dead. All of them. Blitzen, Hearth, Annabeth, and Percy. I’ve been refusing to leave my room. It hurts so much. The gang can’t even get me to leave no matter how hard they try. Alex doesn’t leave my side. After a while I let myself fade into nothingness. Maybe I’ll be better and return but not yet…


End file.
